


Be Your Best Friend, Yeah I'll Love You Forever

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [8]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode s10e01 The One After Joey and Rachel Kiss, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Rachel and Joey are floating in a bubble of happiness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Lady Gaga Song Titles" on the 100 Words community on Imzy during Amnesty Week: https://www.imzy.com/100words/.
> 
> Title taken from lyrics in "So Happy I Could Die" by Lady Gaga.

Rachel and Joey are floating in a bubble of happiness. Finally, after two long years of pining and heartbreak, they're together. They can’t stop kissing and touching.

When they break the kiss, an enormous grin lights up Joey's face. “I can’t believe I’m kissing you. I’m kissing Rachel!” He runs his hands from her waist to just beneath her shoulder blades and back down again.

Rachel smiles just as exuberantly and cups his face. “I know; I’m her!”

They beam as their lips meet once more. Right now, they could both die from the overwhelming combination of ecstasy and relief.


End file.
